


Long Live The King

by starrykwaii



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykwaii/pseuds/starrykwaii
Summary: Inspired by Vocaloid’s Servant of Evil comes Baëkhyun, the twin to King Baekhyun and the lover of Crown Prince Chanyeol. All his life he has upheld his duties and he will do so to his last breath.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Long Live The King

**Author's Note:**

> After reading through the fics in the 1st round, I've been wanting to participate in this fest since the 2nd round but I just don't have the time to. Now, I'm a little less busy than before, I finally got to send in this fic^^ Thank you to @xAoneko98 for helping me beta this and @beta_find for matching me with them. Really helps a lot! I hope you'll enjoy it!

Baekhyun is a just king of this vast land and Baëkhyun is a disposable knight of this wretched time. Both of them were brought upon this land with love and care only to be separated by a cruel fate.

A prophecy was foretold by The High Priestess of this land that one of these two will seek calamity and retribution will fall. Enraged by the priestess’ careless words, the foolish past king exiled his second-born from his kingdom only for Baëkhyun to be brought back by the present king.

A life of banishment is never kind to a child and Baëkhyun was forced to fight against death itself. He never felt his struggle was all for naught because his dear twin brother had welcomed him back with open arms and a heart full of love.

For the sake of defying that wretched prophecy, the knight hid under a disguise — a mask given to him by his mother — and is willing to become the slave of The Devil.

Even with the crushing burden and heavy expectations from the Elders, the people of this country, and the nobles around King Baekhyun, the knight gladly takes the weight off his twin brother’s fragile shoulders. They came into this world together with the king living a life blessed by the heavens and the knight carrying the misfortunes from hell.

They are a miserable pair of twins, cursed by their different destinies.

With the freedom the king and the mask had given him, Baëkhyun strolls around the neighbouring country. He chances upon a gentleman in town and with a silly laugh and foolish grin, the knight is completely enamored. The knight thought he’d be indifferent in the face of altruism, but living in this cold world, he never knew a blanket of warmth could be so pleasant. Never in his lifetime did Baëkhyun imagine a man so soft-spoken is actually a monarch of this neighbouring country.

The knight’s love for the Crown Prince grows as they spend more and more time together, filling his dull days with excitement and joy. For once Baëkhyun had forgotten his tragic fate, simply living a life free of pain and misfortune.

Their love molded to trust and the knight showed the Crown Prince his true self, taking off his tiring mask. Chanyeol is the first and the last person the knight would offer his heart for no one else will fill the gap the man had created in his heart.

However, if the king ordered Baëkhyun to eradicate the neighbouring country —the home of the man who had greeted  Baëkhyun with his sincere heart and gentle words — to expand his empire, he shall oblige. Even when King Baekhyun demands Crown Prince Chanyeol’s head — the very man who he holds so dearly in his heart — Knight Baëkhyun shall honour the king’s command.

For this is his true duty.

But why does he feel so empty?

No one can predict the outcome of this war. This once great land is now crumbling to its demise. Now the enraged enemies are closing in on them, swearing upon their departed royalty to behead the merciless tyrant. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A head for a head.

As a knight and as the king’s twin brother, this punishment is for Baëkhyun to carry so that Baekhyun can live a joyous life. Pulling his dear brother in his embrace, calming the quivering the king is trying so hard to hide, he speaks for the last time.

“My lord, put on this mask and never take it off. Run. And hide in the land of where I was once exiled to. It’s fine. We are twins after all. Nobody will realize the difference.”

Baëkhyun is now the tyrant king and Baekhyun is the pitiful fugitive. The end has come for this damned knight. Kneeling under a guillotine means nothing to Baëkhyun if it means keeping his brother safe. The faces of the crowd come as a blur to him, except for one particular mask — a mask he knew so well.

“ _ Should the world throw you a cruel fate, I will always defy it so you can be your true self. Smile, my lord. For your smile is the only thing I regret leaving. _ ”

Long live, King Baekhyun.

Long live, dearest brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you much for reading this! Do leave your thoughts down below, I love reading through the comments^^ (or you don't have to, I'm totally cool with it :D) also, a BIG thank you to my beta\\(//∇//)\


End file.
